


Twinblade

by Brathias_Rex



Category: Black Desert Online (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Epic Battles, F/M, Fantasy, Fights, Monsters, Mutant Powers, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Rage, Spirits, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brathias_Rex/pseuds/Brathias_Rex
Summary: After many years of waiting Gina travels to the land of five kingdoms, in search of her brother. Many dangers may cross her path, from deadly monsters to crazed cultists, but it's up to Gina and her faithful companion to defeat everything and anyone who dare to oppose them.





	1. Dark Knight

**Author's Note:**

> This is a promotional chapter.

**A lone rider is strolling on the dusty highway in the faint light of the moon.**  
  
The long dirt road almost seems never ending but the lights of a small town illuminate the black of the night.   
Her equipment calmly clanks as she's nearing an inn next to the road. Shouts and soft music can be heard through the windows with occasional sound of breaking glass. As she is coming closer, the shouts are getting louder and louder.  
_\- What did you say, you punk?! -_ said the bald man who appeared outside of the door along with two others.  
They continued to argue while holding a black haired, well built man by the shoulder.  
-  _Didya' say that you can't pay?! -_ he continued  
The black haired man raised his head and spat the bald figure in the face and smiled.  
-  _NOW YOU'RE DEAD!_  - shouted the bald figure furiously clenching his fist.  
  
The other man threw the provocator to the ground and kicked his head with all the force he had. CRACK  
The black haired man lied on the ground in an unnatural position his head bleeding heavily, eyes rolled back.  
-  _OH FUCK!_  - shouted the agressor hopelessly shaking the unconscious victim.  
  
After witnessing all that, our heroine jumped down from the saddle reaching for her sword.  
Her eyes burned with anger and a dark aura began to form around her as she came closer and closer. A purple fire engulfed the blade of her sword lighting the ground around her with unholy light.  
  
-  _Hey someone's coming this way -_ said the bald man nervously

 _\- If it's a guard, we'll tell him that he was drunk and it was self defense -_ answered the other  
_\- Wait... isn't he short for a guard..? And what's with that light?_  
_\- It..it's not a guard...not even a man!_  
  
Gina heard the men talking among themeselves and leaped in their direction as her body transformed into a dark cloud. In the quarter of a moment she was standing before them as the dark cloud dissipated the soft light of the moon reflected from her blade. The air whistled as the sword began it's attack, mercilessly cutting the men in half their bodies thudding on the dusty road as they fell. They had no time to react.   
  
The road was empty, not a soul walking around. She rushed to the injured man while wiping blood off from her cheeks. He still had pulse. Gina began searching her bag, rustling for several seconds then finally pulling out a bottle with red liquid in it and poured it into the victim's mouth. His vivid green eyes rolled back into the natural position while he coughed.   
  
- _Wha..What happened..?_ \- whispered the man in a soft voice  
-  _I thought you were a goner_  - said Gina with a sigh of relief -  _it was only a kick, but a good one at that._  
\- Just who are you? - asked the man while looking into Gina's cat like fiery eyes.  
-  _Just a traveler. I'm looking for my brother. -_ answered our heroine as she stood up  
-  _Your brother, huh? Well, you saved my life. I can help you if you want. -_ said the blonde haired man as he got up, trembling a bit.

_\- And what's your name? You already know mine, so you might as well tell me yours.  
_

_\- I'm James. Used to be stundent on martial arts, but my master just disappeared. So nowadays I just pass the time in inns and taverns, as you can see._  
-  _And you're also broke._  - Smirked Gina  
_James smiled nervously_  
  
- _We are companions then._  
And with that said she whistled loudly. The sound of an incoming horse hit James's ears while the echoes of the whistle still bounced around in the narrow street.  
She jumped up the horse, comfortably sighing.  
- _If you get on before morning, we can get to Heidel before sunrise. -_ Said Gina to her zoned out companion.  
- _Sorry, just got lost in my thoughts._  
  
The horse soon picked up the pace, sprinting through the small town in an incredible speed. A soft orange light grew on the horizon. As the first rays of the dawn came touching down, the stone walls of Heidel appeared in the distance.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in the previous town...  


-  _Oh my god...._ \- said the guard, kicking the upper half of the corpse. -  _What on earth could slice a man completely in half?  
_

-  _One is for certain, it wasn't human._  - Answered the captain.

 


	2. Dragon of the West

When they arrived the town was already bustling with life. The blacksmith's hammer crackling in the distance, townsfolk busy with their morning routine. _  
  
\- So...You're not from around here, are you?_ \- James asked in a nervous tone  
- _I arrived by ship, a few days ago_ \- answered Gina - _As i told you earlier, I'm looking for my brother. Do you have connections we can use for the cause?  
\- Well, I made a few friends around here, we can ask them for clues. By the way, how does your brother look like?  
\- He has dark skin, black hair, and maybe he's grown a beard.  
\- Well not many people look like him around here.... - _James sighed - _But well, we can ask a friend of mine if he passed through here, He'll know.  
  
_The horse neighed as they jumped off, and Gina tied it to a pole near the courtyard. Many adventurers passed the time here, fighting the many dummies placed there. Behind the training masses stood a small man with a long beard. He carefully watched the adventurers, and gave them some advice time to time. As our pair got closer the dwarf's blank expression changed to a smile.  
  
- _James! Haven't seen you in a while! Got yourself a girlfriend eh?_ \- said the dwarf with a smug smirk  
\- _Yeah, it's been a long time since i last came here...Well, actually...She kinda saved my life.  
\- Saved your life? I see...She must be packing some punch if **you** needed help. Well, I'm Cruhorn, nice to meet you. - _Said the dwarf as he extended his hand towards the woman.  
  
- _I'm Gina, likewise.  -_ Said Gina as they shook hands - _Actually, we came to you looking for help.  
_- _Help? What can this old dwarf to for you?  
\- I'm looking for my brother...He has a dark skin, black hair, and maybe a beard. He uses a shortsword with a crescent at the end of it's handle, if this says anything to you.  
_  
Cruhorn furrowed his bow, while caressing his beard.  
  
_\- Wait a minute..._ \- he said, staring blankly for a second - _James, come here for a second  
  
_Cruhorn pulled James aside behind a stone pillar, while Gina stood there staring in a suprised manner.  
  
\- _Could she be talking about...him?_ \- he said while sweating nervously  
- _Who?_ \- Asked James  
- _The damn Dragon of the West, you idiot!_  
_\- Woah, dont shout, she'll hear us. What Dragon are you talking about?  
\- You must hit your head pretty hard back there if you don't remember him.  
__\- Yeah, my memories are a bit fuzzy right now.  
  
_The dwarf ruhed back to Gina, grabbing hold of her hand.  
_  
\- You...must...go...to...calpheon...   
\- Slow down little man, cath your breath.  
\- You must go to Calpheon at once, as much as it hurts me to say this...  
\- Calpheon? Why?  
\- You see...the description you gave matches an adventurer who came here a few years ago. They called him the Dragon of the West. He was a great warrior...Faster than anyone I've ever seen. And he had a sword with a silver crescent on it's handle. I may be wrong, but you most go there and see for yourself.   
  
\- James, we are going - Gina said as she began walking towards the courtyard gate  
\- Okay just slow down! Do you have any idea how dangerous is the route there?!  
\- I don't really care - _She said, slapping the giant sword on her back  
  
_\- Try not to get killed! - S_ houted the dwarf, waving as James ran after his companion.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
